


Faking It

by HopefulMang



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Misunderstanding Plot, angst-ish, involves M/F with Tweek, possible inclusion of oc, school-age romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulMang/pseuds/HopefulMang
Summary: Craig thought he had found something special with Tweek. Their two-year relationship was the highlight of his current life. Of course, he wasn't naive enough to believe this all would last forever, but he had never imagined it would be cut so short. And certainly not like this...





	1. Blind Side

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing my first Creek fic. I'm not really certain about my skills as a writer, as I'm typically a role-player. My pacing is probably the biggest problem. So, suggestions/critiques are welcome!
> 
> Also, as a warning, I typically write kind of slowly by myself. So, there may be droughts. I'll try my best to make sure that doesn't happen if people like my story, but I want to let people know beforehand in case they don't want to read something that has a chance of not getting updated super regularly.
> 
> As for the story, Tweek gets involved with a girl, and I picked Red for this role. It's hard to decide though, since a lot of the SP girls are kind of blank slate-ish. So, if anyone has a better option, I'm open to suggestions prior to chapter 2  
> being written.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and I highly encourage leaving a comment!

It had been over two years since that faithful day. The day the whole town of South Park basically made Craig and Tweek their relationship goals. That time had been a whirlwind, but Craig could still picture it perfectly. The shock when they were 'appreciating' the culture of the exchange students, the messy breakup that completely detonated his social life, and the visit he received from Tweek the next day. He remembered his chest was tight as the nervous blond tried to comfort him. Honestly, it had sucked, because he only made him more confused. The only thing he could tell Tweek for sure was that he'd never be something he wasn't, just because the town wanted him to be. It was the only thing his heart felt for sure at the time, that he had no fucks to give for the shithole of a town called South Park. 

Meanwhile, only his mind was convinced when he told Tweek to go away, while his heart ached the entire night afterword. He was so lost, and it must've showed at dinner. After he excused himself to go to his room, his dad wasn't far behind him. It was still amazing to him that the person who truly supported him was his dad, originally the self-proclaimed bigot against 'fags.' Well, maybe that was harsh, but he was undoubtedly upset over it, which made his whole speech feel so genuine. So warm. And, even more surprisingly, helpful. Craig had always vehemently denied being gay, or anything other than straight. Any feelings towards his friends were considered platonic, since, after all, he didn't find himself thinking about dicks or anything. It was out of the question, he thought. But when his dad gently urged him not to fight it, that it would only bring pain, he couldn't ignore the clenching in his chest. The ache that had magnified since Tweek had muttered those few words. 

_"I want to fix what's hurting you now."_

That's when he realized it. He didn't care about the town. He didn't care about the money, the chicks, or even a straight answer. He was young, and he felt something, so... was it so wrong to run with it? The town was accepting of it, to say the least, and his dad loved him. His dad was proud, even. Everything was set up like the world wanted him to experiment. To really find himself. It was giving him an opportunity, and he couldn't waste it by being close-minded. Maybe the end of the tunnel wasn't in sight, but his heart would be unsatisfied if he left things with such loose ends. 

With this state of mind, Craig went straight to Tweek the next morning. When he had seen him across the street, he wasted no time making his way over and offering his hand. He recalled relief washing over him when Tweek grabbed it without question. Not only because talking would have been awkward, but the wordless bond made Craig feel secure. Like, somehow, they had shared wavelengths in that brief moment, and Tweek felt the same. He knew what this was, and had the same nervous excitement in his gut as Craig. He shouldn't have been so naïve... 

Now, they had fallen into a comfortable routine of dating. He would call Tweek to hang out and maybe play some games. He would stay a few hours, before wailing about staying out too late. Each time he watched him leave, he scolded himself. It was strange that he was too anxious to kiss his boyfriend, but something inside him always convinced him that the timing was off. Tweek seemed tired, or too into the game. Maybe Tweek would be apprehensive about the step. Excuse upon excuse upon excuse. He kept putting it off, and somehow two years had passed, making him feel pathetic. If Tweek wasn't tired of him already, it wouldn't be long before he'd ditch him for a guy that would actually do more than hold his hand. Though it sounded ridiculous at this point, he still wasn't sure if he was gay, but he did know he'd hate to lose Tweek. The fear in his chest told him as much whenever he thought about it. So, he began to turn his panic into determination, pumping himself up as he invited his boyfriend over the week after his latest failure. 

Tweek arrived within minutes, and Craig booted up a new Okama Gamesphere X game his parents had got him for his birthday. Tweek had mentioned really wanting to try it out a few days ago, so Craig immediately handed him the controller when he walked back to the couch. 

"OH, Craig- it's okay! I can watch!" 

The blonde's voice was still relatively high-pitched after puberty, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Even back in fourth grade, he had concluded that he liked how his boyfriend talked. It was cute, as long as he wasn't too panicked. "Nah man, I already played through it," he said with his hands up, refusing to take back the controller, "Go for it, babe." 

Tweek looked at him with a thankful, yet concerned, expression. Craig couldn’t tell if it was because of the game or something else. He assumed it was the former, since his pet names were nothing new. Much to his own surprise, those had started towards the beginning. At first, he had just wanted to make sure it felt like they were dating to him, but it had become a habit at some point. Tweek never objected, so he thought he was comfortable with it. He hoped it made him feel warm, actually. 

Within minutes, the room went quiet. Tweek required absolute silence when playing games, so it didn't worry Craig. Once he had even gone two whole hours without saying anything, aside from a few verbal tics. During times like these, Craig would simply watch, sometimes the game and others Tweek, or play with his boyfriend's frazzled hair. He was happy enough with that, no matter how long it took for Tweek to get fed up and shriek about the game being unfair. 

This time, it was thirty minutes into the session. The character had slipped off a ledge and was caught by the soldiers, which forced the player to start over. What followed wasn't the usual jittery voice uttering curse words, however. It was still quiet. Uneasy, Craig looked at him. He was just staring ahead, with the controller still firmly between his hands. It was unsettling how little his body was twitching. 

"Uh... honey? I can get you back to where you were, if you want." 

"NGH-! Craig... I... think we should break up." 

The comment was quick, like the boy was ripping off a band-aid. Craig stared at him, wide-eyed. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Huh?" was all he could mutter. When Tweek finally looked at him, Craig forced himself to look stoic. On the inside, though, his mind was running a mile a minute. 

"Well, y'know, I bet the town doesn't care about us at all at this point. Ah-! We could break up quietly, and everything would be fine!" 

Craig blinked, unable to absorb any of this. Why would he want to break up? Why now? Had he done something wrong? He couldn't bring himself to ask that. The way Tweek was talking made it sound like he had been pretending. Suddenly, his heart iced over with doubt. "Uh, sure... they probably wouldn't pay attention. Why now though?" He was trying to probe for more information without sounding too invested. "Knowing this place, they probably stopped caring after a week," he added dismissively, hoping that there was a different motive. One he could maybe fix. 

"Uhm! It's just that I-! Ngh! Like this girl. She's never talked to me before, but we're in the same class this semester." 

Craig didn't think he could breath. He felt like Tweek had just gut-punched him. He showed no change on the outside, though. Since birth, he had been a master at cloaking his emotions, so no one had to feel sorry for him. "Oh? Who's the lucky lady?" He was teasing, but his nasally voice was completely monotone. Jesus Christ... He had really been considering kissing him today. Amidst the pain, there was relief. At least he could hold onto some of his pride. 

"Hah, it's Red. We were paired for a group project! We get along really well!" 

Red, huh? Craig didn't know a lot about her. He didn't hang out much with students outside of his circle, especially not the girls. However, he did know she held a similar morality as Tweek. They both cared a lot about the things happening around them, except Red was a lot louder about her opinions. Now that he thought about it, he was pretty sure the only reason he knew _that_ much was because Tweek would talk about how envious he was of her. Had it been a hidden crush back then? He could hardly stomach these thoughts, but it was becoming harder to ignore the big question. Had Tweek ever liked him in the way that Craig thought? Thinking about it made him sick, but he had to get himself to talk. It was obvious at this point that he shouldn't look too worried about it. How embarrassing would it be to break down in front of Tweek? To make him feel guilty for his true emotions, and like he had to stay with Craig out of pity? He couldn't even stand the thought, so he forced his voice out. 

"Red? Don't take this the wrong way, but that's kind of surprising. Wasn't she part of the 'popular girls'?" 

Tweek pouted lightly, eyes narrowing. "I can't _not_ be insulted by that, man," he noted, but he wasn't mad. Craig could tell. 

Craig shrugged as his eyes slid back onto the TV screen. "Just saying. You don't strike me as her type, if you know what I mean." It was a stereotypical opinion, but he just imagined jocks being more her style. Clyde would have a better chance with her in his head... more of a chance than Tweek, anyways. "Also... There's the fact that you're gay." 

"Am not!" Tweek cried defensively, "AGH! You should know-" 

" _In South Park_ , Tweek. Everyone at school thinks you are, including Red. Her being nice... well, there's not a better way to put this... How do you know she's not treating you like a 'gal pal'?" Craig pointed out as nonchalantly as he could muster. All the questions he had were swiftly put to rest in those two words. He wished this was like that time two years ago, where his words acted like magic, to snap him out of his psychosis. Like Tweek had somehow cast a spell on him to make the town happy, and was now putting things back in their rightful place. Instead, there was only pain, with no relief. It was one thing to like a girl. The chances were decent that she was straight. You always had a chance to win her over, using whatever bullshit tactic nature implanted. No matter how much she said she hated you, it wasn't _impossible_. This, though... if Tweek was, and always had been, interested in girls, there was no convincing him. He couldn't woo him, or grow closer than they already were. This realization was earth-shattering, making his hand tremble. Luckily it was the one he could easily hide behind his leg. 

Tweek huffed indignantly, but his façade quickly melted. Craig had successfully made the boy nervous, so there wasn't a chance he'd notice anything off about him. "Well, that's... Oh no. What if she doesn't like me at all? What if she's being nice to me just because I'm 'different'?! WAUGH! I-I CAN'T ASK HER OUT NOW!" he screeched as he flung the controller out of his hands to grab onto his tufts of hair. 

Craig reflexively frowned in disapproval. He hated when he pulled out his hair. Not only were the strands that he left everywhere annoying, but it was making his hair messier and thinner by the day. At this rate, he'd be bald by eighteen. When they first started 'going out' (Craig hated that he needed to add quotes now), he had tried to discourage the nervous tic. He'd swat his arms down, make him hold hands, or purposefully keep him busy with carrying things. He had given up after a few months, since the habit was obviously there to stay, but he still had the urge to push his arms back down now and again. 

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO, CRAIG?!" Tweek panicked, grabbing the collar of Craig's shirt and haphazardly shaking him. 

"Tweek, get a hold of yourself!" Craig responded calmly, placing his hand over Tweek's. "I didn't mean to rile you up. Don't stress about it! If she doesn't like you, that's that. It's not like the world will end, or that she's your soulmate." 

"I'll never know NOW! GGH-! I-I'd rather ignore it than be rejected." 

Craig sighed, feeling guilty now that Tweek was officially freaking out. It's what he had wanted, but he was already irritated with himself for doing it. God, he needed to pet Stripe... His hand squirmed against the couch, imagining a soft fur ball beneath. "That's dumb. What if she does like you?" 

"It probably wasn't anything major! Any girl would probably get tired of me anyways- agh," Tweek explained rapidly, letting go of Craig's collar in favor of the ends of his own shirt. His hands were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were beginning to turn white. 

"That's even more ridiculous," Craig scoffed, lowering his own hand that had been abandoned. This comment earned him a focused stare from Tweek, even though one of his eyes was involuntarily snapping shut. Feeling anxious, Craig looked away, but took care not to do so too fast. 

"Wh-why?? I mean, I talk so fast, and-and I repeat stuff a lot! I panic that there's a ghost following me in the park! Nng- If we're eating out or something, I'd probably end up flipping her plate onto her clothes! Or worse! And then I call late at night in a panic, because there was a noise-" 

"Tweek," Craig said clearly, pressing his hand against his friend's jittery shoulder. He shouldn't have been surprised when he got him to stop for a moment and look at him. After all, he had sort of become the group's, not just Tweek's, rock even before the whole 'yaoi' thing. They counted on him to be the voice of reason, and to bring things into perspective. Because he 'cared so little,' he was able to mellow out people who cared too much. Maybe his mind had just assumed that since one thing he thought he knew about Tweek was a lie, then perhaps their whole dynamic was a sham. He knew that was stupid, but he couldn't ignore that it was a fear he had started to have. 

"Wh... what?" Tweek asked once the room got uncomfortably quiet. His movements had slowed, but his furrowed brows told him that those wild fears were still shooting off in his thoughts. 

"If Red does like you, those reasons are why, not things that would scare her off." Admittedly, when he listed them out like that, it sounded like a pill. Tweek was the kind of person who couldn't go anywhere or do anything without spazzing out. Also, he did call really late... Sometimes he'd even come over, since they lived pretty close to one another. But even when he was woken up at five a.m., he had never gotten sick of Tweek. Irritated, sure, but he never told him to go away or to never do it again. Those things that seemed annoying... They were endearing, because they were Tweek. 

"Everyone knows those things are what make Tweek Tweak. You've always been really true to yourself, and what you believe in. So, the people who like you will always feel that way. Y'know... Like us." 

"You... you mean the guys? Isn't that different?" Tweek's voice was almost in a whisper. 

"Not really. I'm just saying... that if Red likes you, then you won't annoy her. You never wear a mask, Tweek. You're really... amazing like that." 

"I hide stuff all the time," Tweek commented, still confused. Ugh, Craig wasn't good at this sort of thing. He wished he could just shrug and hand the problem off on Token, but he felt too responsible for screwing things up to this point. 

"Not your core, though. Most people are so two-faced... Even me," he muttered as he looked off to the side. He hid so many things about himself constantly. In fact, the thing people mostly knew about him stemmed from a lie. His 'cool kid' attitude was just a result of him suppressing his emotions, after all. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but it was a fact that proved his point. "You're just... you, to everyone. So, if Red is showing interest and you like her... you should definitely go for it. You'll regret it if you don't." 

Tweek shifted in his seat uncomfortably, looking like he had a lot of things he wanted to say but didn't know where to start. His hands clasped together nervously, which Craig saw as an improvement. Over his time with him, he had learned to gauge his levels of anxiety, and moving from his shirt to his hands was usually a step in the right direction. He was proud to help, but also hating himself for it. _'You shouldn't have said anything. Then he wouldn't have the confidence to ask her out... or have a reason to break up.'_

"You... really think so, Craig?" 

Craig nodded without looking at Tweek. He wished he could disappear at that moment. Maybe he could go to space... The description of the darkness, absolute silence, and distant white stars sounded like being wrapped up in a warm blanket. Nothing would matter... He wouldn't have to care about anyone. Like how he _wanted_ to be. 

"Nn... Then-then I'll do it! I guess... getting rejected wouldn't be the worst thing ever," Tweek said quietly, trying to force out a smile as he pepped himself up. His hands were still clenched, so this bravado had a chance to fade away in the morning, but his attempt to cheer up spoke volumes. He must have really liked Red. "After all! I have you guys if I get disappointed." Tweek grabbed Craig's sleeve to garner his attention, to show his appreciation for his friend. When Craig looked over at him, he, too, forced a smile. 

"Yeah, definitely."


	2. Bitter Sweet

Today was the day. Tweek watched himself in the mirror, staring intensely as he tried for the tenth time that morning to button his shirt correctly. When he saw he had skipped one again, he gave a frustrated cry and pulled at the bottom of the shirt. He needed to start this day off with more confidence, but it was going down the same road as every other morning. His hair wouldn't stay down, his shirt was crooked, and anyone could see his eye bags no matter how much makeup he tried to cake on. Desperate, he considered walking over to Craig's and getting him to fix his shirt at the very least. At this point, he could basically do it with his eyes closed. Most often, he'd be half-asleep and his eyes would be unfocused, but he still accomplished what Tweek couldn't at full awareness. He reminded himself that he couldn't go back to that, though. 

Despite the memory being somber now, it still managed to calm Tweek down. He was able to smile fondly and take a deep breath, undoing his button-up once more. He slowed down his breathing and took a moment for his hands to relax. _'You have control... You have the power to improve yourself. You can do it. I believe in you.'_ The words echoed in his head, helping him find his elusive center. He closed his eyes and pictured himself in Craig's room, tracing the steps he saw Craig take. When he reached the bottom of the shirt, he opened his eyes and marveled at the perfectly weaved buttons. He gave a small, relieved laugh while he admired the small feat in the mirror. "Ah! I did it! Thanks... Craig." 

The rest of the morning was typical, but the achievement gave Tweek some newfound confidence. It was the first time he had buttoned his shirt correctly by himself... well, almost by himself. He walked back to his room and collapsed to sit on his bed, glancing at the clock. Five A.M. He gave a soft sigh and lifted a picture that was nearby. The photo was about a year old and captured a moment in front of his family's coffee shop. It was just him and Craig, who had his arm around Tweek's shoulders. They both had modest smiles, though he could remember his dad trying to goad them into being more affectionate. It was initially supposed to be for an advertisement, but his dad hadn't been satisfied. He wasn't even initially going to print it before Tweek asked for a personal copy. Since then, it had a permanent place beside his bed. It's what he always woke up to, and he was reluctant to change that part of his life. Even if that chapter was closed. 

Tweek briefly hugged the frame before setting it gently back on the table. He had promised himself he wouldn't be bitter or look back, so he continued to smile as he got up and went downstairs to brew his first cup of coffee. 

A couple of hours later, the time to leave arrived. After downing the last of his third cup and saying a quick goodbye to his mother, he ran off towards the school. He usually rode the bus, but he was too anxious and energized to stay in one place for that long. The bus beat him there by a small margin, so the kids were already getting off by the time he reached the entrance. His eyes scanned the ebbing crowd, easily finding his friends. 

"Ah- Hey guys!" He called with a wave. Clyde, who had been talking to Token, immediately took notice of Tweek and jogged forward with a bright smile. Token followed a few steps behind. 

"Yo Tweek!" Clyde greeted, then elbowed him lightly in the arm, "Where's your plus one?" 

Tweek paused in momentary confusion. He leaned over to glance through the other kids again, expecting to spot the blue chullo, but it was missing from the crowd. His brows furrowed in light concern. "He... wasn't with you guys?" He asked hesitantly, looking back at Clyde. The other boy's smile disappeared briefly. 

"No? I guess he's sick today. Or oversleeping." 

"Oh... but he was fine yesterday," Tweek mumbled, looking down at his shoes in thought. He hadn't noticed Craig being sick... Then again, had he really been paying attention to him? A twinge of guilt surfaced amid his concern. 

"It might've been dormant then," Token offered with a sympathetic smile. He must've noticed his shift in mood. Tweek admired him for being able to read people so well. 

"Yeah, so you might want to get checked by the nurse- ow!" Clyde yelped, rubbing his arm where Token had bumped him with his fist. "What?! I mean... it could've been airborne," he quickly said, covering up his teasing tracks. 

"Or... he's just playing hooky." 

Tweek looked back up and smiled at the two, appreciating their easy-going nature. 

"I think he did have a physics test today," Clyde pointed out as he and Token began walking towards the door. Tweek turned to join them, comforting himself with their words. In the back of his mind, though, he knew Craig wasn't the type to skip out on test days. Others might not know, but he had a dream that required him to be a good student. To miss today, he knew Craig must've been in bad shape. Though it would be awkward for him, he made a mental note to visit on his way home to make sure he was okay. 

The first half of the day went on as normal. Several people asked Tweek where Craig was in both of his classes, and he was disheartened each time when he told them that he didn't know. Lunch rolled around quickly, and the dreaded class period was inching closer. When he sat down next to Clyde, he cleared his throat to get his, Token, and Jimmy's attention. Though the group occasionally sat beside the other boys, Tweek had requested they have their own table today. 

"Wh-wh-what's up, Tweek?" Jimmy asked as he took a bite of the school pizza. Everyone was staring at the blonde expectantly. After all, he had never made a group decision before today. 

Tweek shuffled in his seat uncomfortably. He thought he had been ready for this, but having complete attention was nerve-wracking. God, this was way too much pressure! "Uhm... I wanted to let you guys know that... Craig and I have been faking." 

Silence hung over the group for a moment, until Clyde spoke up. "Faking... what?" 

Tweek stared at Clyde, finding no hint of a joke in his expression. Were they that convincing? He looked back down and released a heavy sigh. "Our relationship... We're not gay," he specified, his heart pounding as he nailed that final nail into the coffin. Under the table, he was twiddling his thumbs together. This time, a response was immediate. 

"Huh??" Again, it was Clyde. He looked as if he expected Tweek to start laughing and shout 'April Fools!,' despite it being mid-Fall. When he got no response, he continued on his own, "You're... serious? No way! You two put other couples to shame!" 

"I think he would know, Clyde," Token pointed out, though he looked puzzled as well. 

"But, uh... Why?" Clyde asked Tweek, visibly a bit frustrated. 

"W-well... the town liked us so much... Gah! And we didn't mind spending so much time together... so..." 

"Craig did that??" Clyde and Token exchanged an uncertain look. They seemed to speak to one another with their eyes, though Tweek didn't know what they were conveying. Maybe they thought it was out of Craig's character to put on such a façade for South Park, but Tweek would argue it was more out of his nature to be gay. Before all this, he had had plenty of girlfriends, and he had never done more than hold Tweek's hand. Perhaps he didn't know Craig's true intentions for faking a relationship all this time, but he was sure it hadn't been real. If he wasn't, he wouldn't have done all this in the first place. 

"Why tell us this n-nn-n-now?" 

The other two watched Tweek, apparently sharing this question. Tweek looked away once more. "We decided to give it up recently. Everyone else will know that we broke up, but I didn't want it to be awkward between us for no reason. So, I thought it was best if you guys knew the truth, at least." 

Clyde leaned back and scratched his head. "Phew... That's the first thing you said that makes sense. I was starting to think I was in the Twilight Zone." 

"I still kinda feel like I am," Token commented light-heartedly. 

"Sorry about all this confusion." 

"Don't worry about it Tweek. I mean, more insane shit happens here all the time. It's just... it'll be weird not seeing you two attached at the hip." 

"We'll get used to it, though," Token quickly added. 

"Sure," Clyde agreed and patted Tweek on the shoulder. 

Tweek thanked the three for their support and was the first to change the subject. He was surprised how well it had gone. For the second time that day, he felt a boost in confidence. 

The rest of lunch went by in a flash. The group managed to chat normally, despite the bombshell that had been dropped. They went their separate ways at the sound of the bell, and Tweek readied himself for another huge step. Before going to class, he went to a bathroom and waited for it to empty out. He took in a deep breath and released it, staring at himself. Like always, his hair was a mess and his eyes made him look like a zombie. Like always... Again, he recalled Craig's words. _'If she likes me, she likes this... because it always looks this way.'_ In thought, Tweek patted his wild tufts of hair. It reminded him of when Craig would idly play with the locks if he was particularly bored. At the invasive memory, he couldn't help but blush. 

"Ugh, what am I doing!" Tweek cried in a quieted voice, his soft touches morphing into a tight grip on his hair. His heart was frustrated as every step he took felt wrong today. He thought that since he had considered this for so long, he would be more at peace with his ultimate decision. Instead, everything reminded him of what he was giving up, making his heart twist in grief. A part of him wished they had never started their charade. At least that way, he wouldn't know what he was missing. 

The thought was brief, however. When he looked back at himself in the mirror, the first thing he saw was his buttoned shirt. He sniffed and wiped at his wet eyes, feeling ashamed that he had wished that time away. It hurt now, but he had gained too much to regret it all. The pain was temporary, but the things Craig taught him and inspired him to do would leave their marks forever. Ultimately, he was glad Craig had given him that chance to grow and find himself. That's why he had to repay Craig now. 

"Haah, okay Tweek... You can do it. For Craig," he determined, slowly letting go of his hair and pumping a fist towards the mirror. He needed to stay grounded and get through the rest of his school career. So that Craig could go back to being himself. So that they could continue being friends with no awkward air hanging over them. 

Noticing the time, he hurried off to class, just managing to sit in his seat right as the bell rang. He tried to relax before the teacher came in to separate them into their study groups, though he was worried whether or not he could be convincing enough. For a moment, he leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. _'You can do it. She doesn't even have to say yes. You just have to sell it, so Craig won't worry.'_

He didn't have a long time to prepare, as the teacher appeared within a couple of minutes. She paired them off immediately and handed out worksheets, then went about her own business at her computer. Tweek stared for a moment, occasionally glancing at Red, who was playing on her phone. He looked down and slid the paper close to him, wondering how he should start this. In reality, he had never flirted with anyone, or even asked someone out for a date. His relationship with Craig had been created for him, so he still had virtually no experience with the steps before dating. 

"I guess we should get started," Red commented suddenly with a sigh. She slid her phone into her bag and grabbed her pencil. Tweek simply nodded, scooting his chair closer so they could work on the sheet together. 

It took them thirty minutes to complete their work. There was still ten minutes left prior to the teacher getting up to review the material. So, it was now or never. Well, not never, but he'd rather get it over with today. As Red shifted to pull her phone back out, Tweek lightly cleared his throat. 

"Uhm, ggh-! Hey Red? What do you plan on doing today?" He asked, though his eyes were still firmly on the desk. In his peripheral, he could see Red look at him in slight confusion. 

"Uh, nothing much. What about you?" 

She seemed to take it as small talk. That was fine. Totally. He could work with that. "Oh, I don't have anything to do... yet. Ah! I-I was actually thinking... if you're not busy... we could eat out after school tomorrow." 

A stretch of silence followed the question. Though his investment in this was questionable, the silence was driving him insane. Red glanced around for a moment, as if checking to make sure she wasn't being pranked. "Like... a date??" 

Tweek nodded, his mouth pressed into a fine line. 

Red quirked an eyebrow at him and put her phone down. This situation obviously would need her full attention. "Aren't you... gay? And dating Craig Tucker?" 

Shit, maybe he should've waited for word to get around about the break up. Too late now. Man, he hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt. "Uhm! We kinda... grew apart. We broke up quietly a few weeks ago. And, y'know... there's more than two sexualities," he noted with a shrug. 

Red hummed, looking like she was deep in thought at the news. She seemed skeptical, but Tweek was just glad she didn't outright refuse. To be rejected immediately would hurt anyone's pride. "Well... I guess you kinda are my type," she noted, her eyes scanning him from head to toe. The action and blatant comment felt awkward to Tweek. "… Okay, we can test it out. Though... I have an itsy-bitsy question," she said, gesturing the size of the question with her pointer finger and thumb. 

"Uh! S-sure, what?" Tweek blurted, still reeling from the positive answer. Though he had been feeling better about himself today, that wasn't saying too much. Her saying yes so easily felt like a trick. 

"Since you two broke up peacefully a while ago," Red mentioned with a casual wave of her hand. In teenage relationships, a couple of weeks was akin to a few months. "Would you happen to know if Craig's interested in dating yet? Oh, and if he's also bi? Cos I have a girlfriend who thinks he's hot." 

Tweek's attention snapped to Red, his eyes wide like saucers. An uncomfortable spark lit in his gut, making him want to shout 'no.' His less than enthusiastic expression must have tipped Red off quickly. 

"Aah? Maybe that was a little weird? Sorry." 

"N-No! It's fine... I mean... it's a little weird. We dated for more than two years," Tweek mentioned, looking away once more and rubbing his forearm, "But, ah-... since our breakup was pretty peaceful, I don't think it'll hurt to ask." He forced himself to smile at Red, though his insides felt as if they were ripping apart. He had wanted to help Craig, but he hadn't been prepared to be this hands-on. To set him free was one thing, but to set him up with someone else? What a cruel joke. 

"Really? It's not too much to ask?" 

"No, it's fine." 

"Wow, you must be the most mature kid in our grade," Red marveled, pushing her bottom lip with the end of her pencil. She seemed more intrigued at this point, though Tweek couldn't tell if it was for his 'maturity' or the fact that he was doing her a favor. Not that it mattered, or that he could focus on such an aspect. His mind was too bogged down with the task of telling Craig about a girl who thought he was hot. 

The teacher shortly put a stop to the class's chatter, calling attention to the front of the room. The rest of their time was spent going over the worksheet, though Tweek had trouble paying attention. After everything he had forced himself to do, he couldn't believe another hill for him to climb had been introduced, and that it was steeper than any of the rest. 

Throughout the remainder of the day, this new challenge consumed his thoughts. He didn't even recall saying good bye to Red or the entirety of his fourth period class. Before he really knew it, he was walking down the sidewalk towards his, and Craig's, houses. His anxiety was building with each step. He tried to calm himself down with the fact that Craig could say no. Just because he was straight didn't mean he'd date any girl who was interested. Maybe Clyde would, but Craig wasn't that kind of person. "You'll casually mention it, and he'll wave it off. Gh-! Just... don't worry about it," he coached himself, taking deep breaths to calm his rapid heartbeat. 

When he got to Craig's house, he shuffled through his backpack to pull out the key Thomas had given him about a year back. Since both of Craig's parents worked and he spent so much time with him, they had offered it as a birthday present. It was a touching gesture back then, but he supposed this was the last time he'd get to use it. With a long sigh, he moved to unlock the door, which took a minute due to his trembling hand. He pushed the door open and peered nervously out into the living room. It was empty and dark, like Craig hadn't stepped foot in it all day. The kitchen was in the same condition. His worry from before came back in full force as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him, locking it back. Just in case. 

"Craig?" Tweek called, approaching the stairs and peering up into the hall. Still no lights. He wrung his hands together as he climbed the stairs and jogged down the hall, stopping at Craig's door. Hesitantly, he knocked the back of his hand against it. "C-Craig? Oh Jesus, please be there!" He exclaimed under his breath. His heart was about to explode with concern and fear. What if someone had kidnapped him? Or maybe he was so sick, he died in bed! With no one around to help him, that didn't sound unlikely... 

"It's fine, I'm here," a voice suddenly droned, muffled by the door separating them. Tweek breathed a huge sigh of relief at the familiar tone. He scooted closer and pressed himself against the door, putting his ear to it so he could hear better. 

"AH, thank God! All the lights were off, and I heard you were sick." 

"I think it's just a cold... I should be fine tomorrow. Thanks for checking in." 

"Oh... I-it's no problem. I was just a little worried," Tweek mentioned with an uncertain smile, "Uhm, well, we all were, actually. And I live the closest, so...," he quickly added, not wanting to bring attention to his own emotions. His smile faltered when there was a noticeable pause. 

"… How'd it go? With Red?" 

Tweek frowned, somehow dissatisfied with the subject change. It was reasonable that he would ask, though. It was the last thing they talked about together, after all. He plastered his smile back on, hoping it would carry through in his tone. "She actually said yes! Ah- we're going out tomorrow, for food, and stuff... I guess. I don't really know what I'm doing, but I guess it's going well so far?" 

"Good job, Tweek." 

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you! I think I would've chickened out if you hadn't said all that stuff yesterday. So, thanks Craig. You're always there for me, so I wanted you to know that I appreciate it." 

"Yeah, well... that's what best friends are for. We want each other to be happy..." 

"-No matter what," Tweek finished, smiling sadly towards the door. 

"...Mhm." 

"Thank you Craig," he softly repeated, closing his eyes while he rested his head on the door. "I guess I'll... see you tomorrow." 

"Yeah, sure-" 

"AH! Oh, wait! One more thing!" Tweek shouted in alarm. Apparently, he had spooked Craig, because he heard a thud and a quiet 'ow.' "S-sorry, but I forgot. Red wanted me to ask you... if you were interested in dating anybody? For a friend, I suppose..." 

The silence that followed was longer than the last, and somehow more uncomfortable. What was he thinking about in there? Tweek swallowed hard, wondering if he was considering his possible options. Did he have his eye on someone in particular? Maybe he would have gotten a faster answer if he had asked Red who her friend was. He didn't really want to know what girls turned Craig on, however. 

"Tell her... I'm not interested. I'm kind of over it right now. I just want to relax with friends" 

Through the door, Tweek could hear Craig sigh after giving his answer. He had to hold back his own relief, only allowing himself to relax his tense muscles. He didn't want to date right now... He just wanted to hang out with the guys. With him. He could feel the fog that had formed earlier lift from his mind, and he was unable to stop himself from smiling. It was dumb, and only postponed the inevitable, but Tweek was happy with this outcome. 

"Okay, I'll let her know. See ya, Craig! I hope you feel better tomorrow." 

"Yeah, me too..."


End file.
